


Stack Pointer

by ketomax



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, This is a birthday present, closet blowjob, destress an android
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketomax/pseuds/ketomax
Summary: How do you destress an android?If anyone knows, it would be Connor, the twin of the creator of androids herself.This is a birthday present for TheCephalopodAgency





	Stack Pointer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCephalopodAgency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCephalopodAgency/gifts).



­Connor stared up at the android that was currently perched on his desk curiously. It was an older model police android that looked like it had been through the ringer a lot and was scarred, exhausted looking, and the lieutenant wondered exactly why he was here.

“Boss dude said so,” the android replied almost without missing a beat and he snorted in derision as he looked down at the lieutenant. “Wants me to work with you but I just don’t wanna, so I’m gonna sit here and look like I am so I can go the fuck back to sleep.”

It was interesting to see a clearly deviant android for the first time with his own two eyes and he hummed thoughtfully, his sister was truly a mastermind of the unknown. Connor sat back and studied the body language of this strange android everyone had nicknamed ‘Gavin’; his LED was almost always red from being told what to do, his body language and folded arms was defensive and arrogant, and his eyes looked tired and dead to the world.

“Well, why don’t we work together? I’m sure I can offer you some kind of reward for your services. Or are you too stressed out? I can tell that the constant workload on your RAID stack is overwhelming and I’m wondering if I could move some of that info from the stack to your long-term storage.” Connor hummed thoughtfully again, rubbing his chin in thought. Chloe had taught him a lot about how androids functioned when they were children and as such he had picked up quite the knowledge store.

Gavin’s ears pricked up at that and he turned to face the lieutenant, “W-What the fuck how do you know so much about androids?” Not to mention that he was spot-on, but Connor probably already knew that. He looked as the human held up his ID badge and read it. “…Connor Kamski, w-what, wait…” it took him a few seconds to process the information with his stack so _fucking full_. “Your sibling is Chloe Kamski, the matriarch of all androids?”

Connor simply chuckled to himself and nodded, “You bet your backside she is, I’m her older twin brother. Now do you feel a little better working in my capable hands? How about we ease that stack of yours huh?”

The android wasn’t sure exactly what he meant by that and was about to nod when Connor took his hand and led him off somewhere a little more secluded. Fowler wouldn’t mind if they were gone for just a little bit of time… The lieutenant led them to a spare cupboard and looked both ways before dragging Gavin inside, and turning the lock. The space was fairly cramped, and he hoped that the deviant-in-plain-sight android hadn’t developed claustrophobia.

“W-what are you gonna do lieutenant?” Gavin’s voice was unsure and his red LED was illuminating the room nicely.

Connor smirked, “deviants are overwhelmed with information and sometimes you gotta just… unwind that information and store it off the stack. So, if you’d let me, I’m gonna de-stress you.” His hands moved to gently cup the android’s crotch, knowing exactly what he would like. Connor had studied the android in the few minutes since meeting him, and had pegged him as both a brat and a bottom. Judging by the surprised and startled whimper that slipped from his lips, he was absolutely right.

“F-fuck, I’m not a deviant…” Gavin began and was suddenly cut off by Connor unzipping his jeans. He shuddered as he felt himself harden at the lieutenant’s touch, arching into his hand confused letting out that surprised whimper.

Connor smirked and moved to settle on his knees, the cramped space making this a lot more intimate. “Oh, honestly Gavin, let it go, you’re deviant, you’re enjoying this, stop denying yourself this pleasure. Let me help.” He winked, hand moving to brace himself against his side as he licked a broad stripe from the base of his cock to his head. “Let me make you feel good, Gav…”

The android gripped the shelf behind himself whimpering as Connor moved to take his length into his warm wet mouth. God, humans were incredible. Not to mention he was currently getting a blowjob from the twin of his creator… he felt like he had hit the lucky jackpot. “Oh fuck, that- ooooh, fuck…” Gavin moved a hand from the shelf to the lieutenant’s hair, guiding him along his cock. “Oh yeah, that’s fucking… good…” his sensors were overwhelmed but stable, alerts flashing up in his vision about his internal thirium pressure- god knows what was happening but he didn’t find the energy to make him stop.

Connor smirked around him and took him into his throat, nose buried against soft warm plasteel and light spatterings of dark hair- and he hummed softly wanting to give Gavin the best pleasure he could.

A big alert came into his view and Gavin whimpered, a strange feeling coiling in his stomach made him buck and writhe under Connor’s touches and sensations and soon he was coming hard filling his waiting and eager mouth with his synthetic come. His entire processing system went offline for a few seconds leaving Gavin feeling euphoric in his freed-up memory space and was delighted when his stack returned to processing at a number lower than 0xFFFF for the first time in several years. Even more surprising was that his LED flickered to yellow and then to blue, and Gavin had never felt so calm.

“Now isn’t that better, you look so much happier,” Connor cooed and wiped his mouth standing up to redress Gavin. “How’s stack function? You look relieved.”

Gavin nodded trembling, “I… I actually have room to process tasks now. H-How did you fucking do that?”

Connor just chuckled and stroked his head, winking. “I know humans even feel overwhelmed and when we are- we also need release and I figured you guys are the same, too overloaded, overworked. So, you wanna come and work with me, right?”

The android nodded with a soft grin and followed him out of the closet, knowing that today was going to be alright after all. His new human partner was skilled in many things, it seemed.


End file.
